Chibs Telford
'''Filip 'Chibs' Telford '''is the Vice President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club's mother chapter and, unlike most of the club's members who are American, he is Scottish (The Irish often refer to him as "The Scot"). He is nicknamed 'Chibs' because of his facial scars ("chib" is Scots slang for a knife or stabbing tool), which are actual scars Flanagan received in a mugging and that the character of Chibs was given by his nemesis, Jimmy O' Phelan. He is extremely loyal to Jax, the club's President, and appears to be an increasingly fatherlike figure to Juice. Biography Background information Telford was born in 1963 and is originally from Glasgow, Scotland, but grew up in Belfast, Northern Ireland and served as a medic with the British Army; his military service however, lasted only five months, ending in a court martial due to him being involved in pro-IRA activity. His army experience has led to him becoming the club's medic for backdoor emergency surgery. He was married to Fiona Larkin and has a daughter named Kerrianne. However, when he was thrown out of the True IRA, the group's leader, Jimmy O'Phelan, took his family from him. O'Phelan also scarred his face and told him never to return to Ireland. He became SAMBEL’s first prospect, who eventually patched over from SAMBEL to SAMCRO becoming the liaison between the two charters. He is also SAMCRO's connection with the True IRA, who sell guns to gangs in the United States. He is heard to speak Irish and Scottish Gaelic. Season One Season One began with the Sons of Anarchy finding their weapon storage warehouse being burned down. When they arrived at the scene, police were already investigating. Gun parts and the corpses of two illegal immigrants were found inside. Later that night, all of the charter's members attend Church (mc meeting) where they are informed that it was the Mayans, a rival biker gang, who destroyed the warehouse and that they are now storing the guns in San Leandro. They decide that they will ride out to San Leandro the next night and steal the weapons back. Clay, Jax, Tig and Chibs all go to the industrial storage warehouse in San Leandro and locate the guns but are interrupted by four men who turn up in a car outside. Clay and Chibs take care of the men, three of which are Mayans and the other is a member of the Nords. The group then take the weapons, bomb the warehouse and flee. The police begin to investigate the club when they discover that the burned-down warehouse belonged to the Sons of Anarchy, and the Sons decide to distract the police to keep them off their case. Chibs, Jax, Juice and Half-Sack steal a car owned by Ernest Darby, the leader of the Nordics, and some dead bodies from the local morgue. They then set them up in a fake shoot-out which is made to look like a racist murder involving the Nordics, a neo-Nazi gang. On the way back to town, they are cut off by a man driving a red muscle car on the road. They later catch up with this man at a petrol station and Jax beats him up. The driver then pulls out a pistol and attempts to shoot him, but is wrestled to the ground and then killed by the Pakistani shop keeper who hits him with a fire axe. Chibs then steals the CCTV tapes and they flee the scene. Later on Chibs attends the "funeral" of the two Mexican prostitutes killed in the warehouse fire. When local businessman Elliott Oswald goes to the Sons of Anarchy and asks them to find the man who raped his 13-year-old daughter, they quickly agree. When the gang find that the rapist is one of the carnies from the nearby traveling carnival, they return there. After a brief fight they retrieve the rapist then torture and murder him. Chibs proves to be one of the gang's most capable fighters during the brawl with the carnies. Later on, when Michael McKeavey of the True IRA come to Charming to sell weapons, Chibs travels "up north" with him, most likely to help him distribute his guns. The club enter Half-Sack into a bare-knuckle boxing competition to raise funds to buy weapons. During this time, he is trained by Chibs, who insists that he has "no booze, no weed and no pussy". This suggests that he has had some boxing experience himself. At the competition, Half-Sack reaches the final but is then told to take a dive by Chibs and Tig because they bet on the opponent. He agrees, but then sees Clay and Cherry hugging at ring-side. This brings on a sudden surge of rage and he knocks his opponent out. Chibs and Jax had to go into a One-Niners bar in Oakland to get Piney after he went in, took a hostage and demanded to know who killed his daughter-in-law. That night, Chibs went with Tig and Happy to San Joaquin to kill Eviqua Michaels, the witness who identified Bobby and Opie after the murder of Brenan Hefner. The safe house was being guarded by two sheriffs and a female ATF agent, but they managed to knock all three unconscious and gain entry to the house. When they saw that the witness was a teenage girl, they were having initial doubts about killing her. However, Tig stepped up and just before he shot her, Jax came in and stopped him doing so at gunpoint. Jax then told Chibs and Happy to leave, and beat Tig up for killing Donna Winston. Season One ended with Donna's funeral, which was attended by SAMCRO and other Sons of Anarchy members from all across the country. Season Two Early in Season Two, Chibs narrowly escapes an explosion set up to end the life of a member of SAMCRO. Tara told Jax that he was in stable condition. It was revealed in the Season 2 episode "Potlatch" that his wife's name is Fiona and she has come back to Charming to take care of Chibs. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and says the kiss is from someone named Kerrianne. Gemma mentions that she is one of the only three women who scares her. Gemma informs Tara that they have been separated a long time and just never got a divorce, she also tells Tara that they need to keep Chibs in this hospital and how Fiona can never be alone with him. In Season 2, episode "Fa Guan," Jax visits Chibs and updates him on what's going on. Chibs mentions a man named Jimmy O (Edmond Hayes mentions him in an earlier episode) and how he would never let Fiona travel alone, so Jimmy O has to be here as well. Tara informs Chibs that they have to move him to a different hospital. When he hears this news, he gets scared and says he needs to be in a place where there is protection. Later on, Chibs pretends to have a headache and claims that he cannot see through his right eye in order to stay in intensive care. In episode "Balm," Chibs is released from the hospital and on the way to the clubhouse, he tells Half-Sack that they should stop by Caracara. Half-Sack informs Chibs that Caracara burned down and how Jax is going Nomad. In the same episode, it is also revealed that Jimmy O kicked Chibs out of Ireland and the IRA, took Chibs' wife for himself and raised Chibs' daughter, and is responsible for the scars that are on his face. Agent June Stahl attempts to use this history to get Chibs to inform on the IRA. Chibs initially refuses this offer, but after Jimmy O insinuates that he will take up a sexual relationship with Chibs' daughter if Chibs does not cooperate with his attempts to repair the IRA's relationship with SAMCRO (Jimmy O wants a meeting with Clay), Chibs turns to Stahl and offers information in exchange for his wife and daughter's safety (Stahl says she'll put them in witness protection) and the ATF's promise to keep SAMCRO out of their investigation into the Irish. In the episode "Service", Chibs meets with Stahl to sign the deal he proposed. When he realized that Stahl altered their agreement, he refused to sign any documents. Stahl threatened to reveal Chibs' betrayal to the True IRA, which would mean certain death for his wife and abducted daughter. Opie accidentally sees Chibs and Stahl leaving from the same building. Feeling helpless and ashamed for both dealing behind SAMCRO's back and for his plan backfiring, Chibs sits alone in the auto shop where Gemma sees him. Gemma gives Chibs advice and encourages him to tell the truth to Clay and the others, which he does. Clay tells him that he didn't sign anything, so he isn't a rat. Season Three When SAMCRO goes to Belfast, Chibs is reunited with his estranged wife and his daughter. Back in Charming, Chibs finally gets his revenge on Jimmy by giving him the same Glasgow Smile that Jimmy gave him and subsequently stabbing him to death. He then uses Jimmy's own blood to paint a True IRA symbol on the rear windshield of Stahl's cruiser to make it look like the True IRA committed the hit. Season Four Along with Opie, Piney and Kozik, Chibs coordinated the day-to-day operations of the club while the others were in prison and organized the setup of increased IRA hardware traffic. Chibs was at Stockton welcoming Clay, Jax, Bobby, Juice, Happy and Tig after they were released from prison and later attended Opie's wedding. Chibs, Bobby, Happy, and Juice snuck away from the meeting to the Russian hardware, eventually double-crossing and murdering the Russians, as well as an undercover FBI agent. Along with the rest of the club, Chibs is reluctant to enter into a deal with the drug cartel, but points out that the high volume of guns being moved will keep the IRA happy. However, he votes against the deal when it comes to a final decision, stating he doesn't trust the cartel. Chibs, along with Juice and Happy, takes part in the interrogation of Filthy Phil and Ratboy after a kilo of cocaine is stolen from the stash that was muled up from Tucson for the Mayans. Chibs and Happy are adamant that one of the two prospects is responsible and has to be punished, while Juice tries to be merciful, since he is the one who actually took it. Juice is black-mailed by Sheriff Roosevelt and Assistant U.S. District Attorney, Lincoln Potter. Roosevelt told Juice to get him a sample of the cocaine. Juice did so to save the club finding out about his father. During all this, Juice was doubtful about his future in the club because of Rossevelt and Potter. This led Juice to attempt to end his own life. Later on in the same episode, Chibs found out and became a very strong 'father' figure towards Juice. Worrying about his situation and his status with the club if they ever found out his father was black, he asks chibs for his views on the rule forbidding African Americans from being part of SAMCRO, since Chibs's wife and daughter are both black. Chibs remarks that the rules have been there since day one of SAMCRO, and while he doesn't necessarilly agree with all of them, picking and choosing which rules to follow and which to not will cause the entire organization to fall apart. Season Five Chibs is shown to sticking closer to Jax than ever in his new position as Sergeant-at-Arms. When the Sons are attacked by Niners during a muling run, who are scorned by Tig trying to kill Laroy Wayne and accidentally killing his girlfriend Veronica Pope, he attends a meeting between the Sons, the Niners, and powerful gangster Damon Pope (Veronica's father) to cease hostilities. He along with Jax is charged with the highway shooting of one of the Niners and Tig with running down Veronica, when they are identified by witnesses bought by Pope, who wants them inside so they can be killed by black prison gangs he controls. The three are arrested, along with Opie (who assaultts Roosevelt) and sent to Stockton. They are initially protected by Mexicans thanks to the Cartel, but Pope demands a dead Son for the Niner and cop killed by them as well as Tig to stay inside forever. Opie takes the fall and Chibs screams in horror as he watches Opie beaten to death. When they get out, Jax makes a new deal with Pope to cut his gang in on the muling business for a bigger payment. He also gives them the identity of address of the prison sergeant who had Opie killed. They track him down and Jax beats him to death with a snowglobe, until Chibs pulls him off. When it's revealed the three Nomads Gogo, Greg, and Frankie are behind the break-ins they try and track them down. GoGo and Greg are killed when they try to kill Unser. They later find Frankie who robs Nero of $150,000 of cash and watches and kidnaps and injures Chibs. He is later told by Jax and Bobby of the RICO case facing SOA and the rat who helped the Feds set it up: Juice. He is enraged at the betrayal and embarrassed at the leverage; Juice's dad is black. When they find the man who beat Opie to death, he is revealed to be Grim Bastard President T.O.'s cousin. Jax promises not to kill him, but after questioning him on the others, Chibs shoots him in the head with a silenced pistol. He states they did what they had to do. Since Bobby disagrees and it could come to a head, Jax asks Chibs if he is in his corner, to which he states "I've always been there and I always will. I love you kid. You understand that?" and then goes to clean up from the shooting. Season Six After Bobby resigned as Vice President, Chibs was promoted by Jax to the position, his former rank of Sergeant-at-Arms going to Happy. Chibs advised Jax on all of his affairs, initially being less vocally opposed than Bobby had been as VP. Later, after a school shooting that was performed using one of the guns the Sons sold, Jax decided to tell the Irish that he was wanting to get SAMCRO out of guns, telling them they'd no longer be delivering their weapons. Chibs grew frustrated with Jax, warning him that they had weapons that needed to be delivered. Things grew worse when Galen and the Irish told Jax that he wasn't getting out guns, leading to a physical altercation between Galen and Jax. Jax told him that they were done being the Irish's delivery men and as vengeance for what he saw as betrayal, Galen killed Filthy Phil and V-Lin and mutilated their bodies. The Sons then focused on getting into contact with the Irish Kings, leaders of the IRA, to tell them what had happened between the Sons and Galen. When Chibs learned that Jax offered to hand over the distribution of the Irish weapons to August Marks, a black gangster and the crime kingpin in Oakland, he was furious with Jax for making that decision behind the Sons' backs and for his foolishness in thinking the Irish would agree where instead it just insulted him. He continually told Jax that he had to bring big decisions to the table and had no right to make them on his own. Jax's decision to pull out of the guns convinced Galen and the Irish Kings that they should sever their ties with SAMCRO. When they planted explosives in the clubhouse, they planned on killing every member of SAMCRO along with their families who were there under lockdown. Jax discovered a pen belonging to the Irish though and discovered the plot only mere minutes before the bombs were set to go off. Jax rushed to get Abel out of the bedroom and Chibs waited loyally to make sure his president was out before being the last to flee the clubhouse as it exploded behind them. Personality Due to his age and life experience, Chibs is calmer and more level-headed than most other Sons, preferring to use less bloody methods in his approach. He has a good relationship with Jax, calling him "Jackie" or "Jackie Boy" and backing every decision he makes after he became President. His unshakable loyalty towards Jax is repaid by the young man with the Vice President patch. Chibs is also more tolerant than the other members, being accepting of Juice and being willing to give him another chance in the club. Motorcycles Like Bobby 'Elvis' Munson, Chibs has more than 1 motorcycle but uses his Dyna more often. This is a Harley Davidson Dyna Street Bob. It has matte black painted custom Z-Bars with risers. Along with Bobby, Chibs is one of the only two members of the Charming chapter not to have the front drag fairing. He has the Saltire embroidered on the rear of his seat to show his true roots back to Scotland. Chibs' other bike, like Bobby, is a Harley Davidson Touring Street Glide which first appeared in season 3, he uses this instead of his Dyna for long runs with the club. Trivia - In Seeds, when Clay gives everyone money, Chibs says "All about the Benjamins" which is a movie that Tommy Flanagan played in in 2002. Appearances Category:Characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Regular characters Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters